


Calamitous Collection

by CocoaSamurai45 (MoonyKat)



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyKat/pseuds/CocoaSamurai45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles devoted to Samurai Champloo. WiP with plans to update very soon :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Forgetting is the Buzz, Remembering Must be the Hangover

He was right of course. The universe must have had a reason for throwing them together. But what reason was there to throw them together again? Like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz Fuu had found that what she had been looking for so long was really inside her all along.

Jin had found a reason to fight. For so long fighting only for himself and- more often than not- with himself he knew now that he wanted something more.

Mugen of course found...what the heck was he looking for anyway? Mugen is just selfish. Well, I guess Mugen found friendship and some form of closure as well.

"Hey, asshole, get outta my way!" Life didn't stop just because they weren't together anymore.

He was limbs flying and crazed laughter. He was running like he was being paid for it. In a way he was. Apparently this guy he'd been chasing was the son of some rich guy that owed some other rich guy money. Catching the rich guy's son and maybe even torturing him a little would make the other rich guy really happy. And the rich guy being happy meant Mugen would get enough money to buy any girl he wanted...and a shitload of sake.

Maybe even enough sake to make him forget for a few seconds. Sunflower samurai. A bright smile. He throws the sake back and asks for another.

Some accuse him of being simpleminded. He thinks of it as being efficient.

Mugen's idea of closure.


	2. Sometimes people exceed your expectations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugen only knows one way to be and Fuu knew just what to expect. Or at least all the way up until she didn't.

It wasn't what she thought it would be. He was hot and slick and musky. All heat and desperation. His hard body and calloused hands against her. Mugen had made her feel dirty. Dirty and wanted.

Roving sweat slick limbs and a tangle of tongues. Tasting alcohol and salt.

She'd expected it to be passionate; Mugen knew no other way to be. She'd expected it to be dirty, and passionate, and rough. What she hadn't expected was that after it was over Mugen would look at her that way. Mouth soft and eyes so gentle that it made her heart hurt.

Mugen was harsh, crass, and unforgivably rude. And Mugen was not soft. Mugen's eyes glittered with bloodlust and challenge. Mugen's eyes were not gentle. But she'd seen his face. Felt his lips on her lips, his tongue on her tongue, felt it when his eyelashes brushed her cheeks.

And in the morning, when she awoke and saw him lying beside her, arms and legs hugged close and looking so vulnerable, she felt it then too.


	3. The Lie of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin contemplates his companions.

Jin was a good liar. With cold eyes and frowning lips barely affected with emotion he would make the ultimate poker player. But he hated lying.

Lying was for people without a sense of honor or pride. Mugen, Jin's mind supplied.

Then there was Fuu who told them only what they needed to know, her forehead puckered and eyes fixed on some point below the horizon.

But she wasn't like Mugen.

Or perhaps that was the biggest lie of all. And in this one case, Jin maybe didn't mind lying.


	4. By Firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little things slip by unseen. Two pairs of eyes flicker in the firelight.

If there was one thing Jin could not stand it was stupidity.

But the really sad part, the really really honest-to-god sad part... was that he was the one being stupid.

Most unforgivable.

And the most unforgivable sad part was that it was because of her. All her fault that he was in this horrible state of unforgivable stupidity.

Mugen jerked upright as he heard Jin curse beside him. His eyes scanned the dark woods around them, saw nothing, twitched this way and that, then darted to Jin.

"What's your problem?" Mugen saw Jin shift in surprise and frowned. What was the damn samurai thinking about so hard that he'd been surprised by Mugen? In the dim firelight Mugen saw Jin's expression change from startlement back to the blank slate Mugen was so used to seeing.

"Nothing. Go to sleep." Mugen scowled and averted his eyes. Almost instantly his eyes settled on Fuu's slight form. She slept on her side, facing away from the small fire and toward the woods. And she was snoring. Mugen suppressed a smile. The firelight made her skin look orange and soft.

Hurriedly he looked away. Jin was watching the fire, his glasses reflecting the flames and the darkness around them. For just a second Mugen thought he saw the normally stoic features soften.

It must have been a trick of the light or something, for only a second later Jin was again staring expressionlessly into the fire.

Fuu shifted in her sleep and two pairs of eyes moved in the firelight.


	5. Routine, Get off my Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, really, it was about convenience and fucking just to fuck. Nothing more, nothing less.

It's not so bad even though…

Mugen hadn't known really what to expect. Nothing he'd ever done had really come…close.

Jin had known what to expect. Nothing he'd ever done had really come close to this though.

So it's kind of interesting…

That Mugen sort of wants more …

And that Jin maybe wants more too.

So it was really kind of spectacular, like water after walking through a desert for a couple of weeks or a big ass banquet of food when you've been eating crumbs for two weeks.

Mugen wouldn't admit it. His body spoke for itself- in moans gasps and heated thrusts- but those lips, those lips weren't forming any kind of compliment, sexual prowess and multiple orgasms be damned.

Jin, in typical stoic samurai fashion refused to speak about it and on occasion found women and slept with them just to prove how capable of finding another partner he was.

Jin's body spoke for itself: in bitten off moans and frenzied thrusts and slick kisses that never quite landed on Mugen's lips. But those lips, those lips would never say a word of praise. He told himself it would only serve to feed Mugen's already full-to-bursting ego if he did so, but the real reason was that really it didn't need saying.

Mugen was just convenient. Fuu was far too young and Mugen was more than willing to experiment. Really Mugen was the only logical choice. Jin was all about logic. And also it really was a good way to release stress and anger.

Mugen, in typical Mugen fashion did the same but also openly smacked Jin on the ass and leg just to hear him utter a very un-samurai-like squeak. Jin was convenient (and damned amusing when he wasn't being all philosophical and freaking uptight) and since Fuu was just a flat-chested girl, it all fell to Jin. And also it was a really good way to get some action. And burn off calories.

So, really, it was about convenience and fucking just to fuck.

Sometimes it got cold at night. Sometimes Jin would stay, pressed into Mugen's side, not really pressed but more like…well, just there. Jin lay on his back and Mugen lay on his and they stared at the sky until one of them got tired and nodded off or wandered back to his respective sleeping area. 

Often it was Mugen, satiated and warm who fell asleep, but sometimes when their lovemaking was hard and intense they fell asleep in the same area, not necessarily touching and not-in-a-million-years cuddling, just sort of laying and sleeping and a little warmer than they would be without the body of another next to them.

Then, in the morning, grunting and groaning and name calling just to get a rise out of each other or their sensitive female companion.

It was routine, something they fell in often and a lot and fell out of when it wasn't necessary or desired.

It was logical; it was nothing more and nothing less than that. Just fucking, just getting their rocks off because they could.

It could never be more.


	6. Orange Peels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I just sat down and watched some Samurai Champloo again to get me in the mood to write and, as you can see, it worked out pretty well. This next drabble is a two-parter, so the next bit is going up soon. Thanks for sticking with me!

“If I don’t eat soon I think I’m gonna die!” Fuu whined, her arms wrapped around her middle in an effort to muffle her stomach’s grumbling. Mugen sent her a withering look over his shoulder while Jin simply stared ahead, expression placid as the surface of a pond. 

She huffed in annoyance and made it a point to pointedly ignore them for the rest of the trip. 

“Hey girly!” Mugen’s voice snapped her out of her potentially murderous thoughts. She ignored him. 

“Bitch, would you stop your sulkin’ for one damn minute?” Jin was looking at Mugen, eyes just a micrometer wider than usual, conveying curiosity. She looked away from him, her nose in the air and arms crossed. 

Fuu heard him mutter, “Stupid bitch.” After that Mugen walked farther ahead, skinny legs working to leave Jin and Fuu behind. 

“What do you think he wanted?” she asked after Mugen had stomped out of earshot. 

Jin shrugged elegantly and looked ahead once more. She hated when they got like this. She kind of regretted being such a bitch. Well, kind of. Her stomach growled in discontent. 

“You are hungry?” Fuu jumped at Jin’s soft question. She nodded, and then seeing he still wasn’t looking at her said, “Yeah, I don't think my stomach’s never felt so empty before.” 

Jin made a noncommittal noise and proceeded to dig through his hakama, lithe fingers working inside the fabric. Fuu, ever curious, walked a little faster so she could walk beside him to see what he was doing. 

“What are you doing, Jin?” Jin didn’t answer as he pulled out something round and orange. Jin held the orange in front of her, waiting for her to take it. She blinked at it for a second, momentarily taken aback by his kindness then grabbed it eagerly from his finely boned hand. 

“Thanks Jin!” Fuu tore at the rind with her thumbnail small pieces falling to the ground. Minutes later she was growling as less and less of the rind came off under her chipped nails. 

She looked at Jin to see if he had noticed her problem. He hadn’t. He also had an orange in his hand, peeling it expertly so that whole sections of the rind came off at a time. She watched, fascinated as he did this, until her stomach reminded her of its empty state. 

“Uh, Jin?” 

“Hmm?” Jin’s orange was now totally bare. Her stomach mumbled dejectedly for her to plunge on. 

“Can you peel my orange like yours?” 

“Alright.” Jin’s voice took on a casual tone that was usually reserved for when he was comfortable. She smiled and handed over the orange to Jin, who now looked a bit lost as to what to do with his own peeled one. 

“Want me to hold it? Promise I won’t eat it.” Jin handed it to her and began the seemingly effortless act of peeling the orange, and again she couldn’t help but notice how slim and beautiful his hands were. 

She didn’t realize she was so openly staring until he hesitantly handed her the orange.

“What?” he said, taking his own orange from her and starting to section it. 

“Um, n-nothing. Oh hey, do you have one in there for Mugen?” 

“He is perfectly capable of getting his own food. You shouldn’t worry.” Fuu frowned and bit into her orange. Then, tasting how yummy it was, she squealed in delight and ate until her hands and face were covered in sticky juice. Jin ate slowly and had over half of his orange left by the time she had finished all of hers. 

She thought of licking the juice off of her hands, but then she looked at Jin who was walking a little slower than before. 'Oh,' she thought. 'He's just concentrating on sectioning his orange. I didn't even think of doing that.' 

Jin's long fingers were precise and thorough, peeling off little sections and popping them into his mouth in such an elegant way that it made her face turn bright red in embarrassment. She’d just stuffed her entire orange into her mouth, and here he was with not even one drop of juice on his face or his fingers. 

Fuu averted eyes, then hurriedly wiped her sticky hands on her kimono and swiped her sleeve across her mouth before she spoke again. 

“Do you think we should catch up with Mugen? With his dumb luck he’ll probably already be in trouble.” 

Jin popped another little section into his mouth and her eyes involuntarily fell to his lips, the juice from the orange making them wet and shiny. It was a strangely compelling sight.

“Fuu?” Jin’s voice was tinged with curiosity. 

“Huh?” the corners of his mouth fell, forming an unmistakable frown. She blinked and looked up to meet his eyes. 

“You are acting... strange,” Jin’s voice was quiet but concerned. “Is something wrong?” 

Fuu blushed and pinched the fabric of her kimono between her fingers. “No! No, of course not, why would you think that? I’m fine!” 

Jin looked unconvinced, but went back to munching his orange, ignoring Fuu for the time being. Fuu shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

A little desperately, she started scanning ahead for Mugen, valiantly trying to keep her mind out of dangerous territory. 

She walked ahead of Jin for a little while, but then, feeling a bit resigned, returned to his sidewhen she saw no sign of Mugen. 

“I can’t find that stupid anywhere!" She huffed. "I can’t believe that he just went off without us! What if he gets hurt, or gets attacked and we’re not there? He’s just- he's just so STUPID!” 

Jin continued to eat his orange. Fuu continued to yell. Jin finished his orange. Fuu screamed in frustration. 

Jin sighed. “It will do us no good to worry.” Fuu huffed, but after a minute silently agreed. Worrying about Mugen would use up all of her energy if she let it.

“We need to find a place to sleep tonight. Mugen’ll probably find us if we make a fire or something, won’t he?” 

Jin uttered an affirmative noise. Fuu really was glad that Jin was with her. Even if he did make her think strange thoughts and feel strange things. She would likely be in the red light district by now if it weren't for him, making ugly faces at the passing men so that they wouldn’t want her. 

But with Jin here she would at least have some protection. Not a lot of conversation, but then Mugen wasn't the best conversationalist either: all he ever talked about were money, women, and booze. Oh, and chopping people's parts off. Not the best topic to discuss during dinner. Or lunch. Or breakfast. Or while Fuu tried to comfort lost crying children. 

'Maybe silence is better,' Fuu thought, drawing her knees up to her chin. 

The sun was starting to set now and Jin insisted they stop soon even though Fuu wanted to keep going in case they found Mugen. Eventually, even her energy wound down, and they made camp next to a small stream. It was at this small stream that Fuu splashed her face with cold water, determined to stay up and keep a lookout for Mugen. 

She looked over to see Jin preparing his mat. Again her mind flashed back to earlier and the way his lips looked covered in orange juice, and the simple elegance of his fingers as he peeled away the rind. 

Blushing furiously, she splashed more water than was necessary on her face, drenching the front of her kimono. She groaned dejectedly and headed toward her own mat. 

“What happened?” Jin asked, tipping his head toward her front. 

“None of your business,” she replied sullenly, and attempted to wring the cloth. Only a few drops came free and she almost ripped her kimono in frustration. Jin looked on in well-concealed amusement, a lifted eyebrow the only thing giving him away. She glared halfheartedly and sat. 

In only a few minutes her mind was again traveling that dangerous path and her gaze was sliding to Jin. And if Jin noticed and had to put all of his considerable effort into appearing stoic and emotionless, well that was no one's business but his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for making Mugen disappear for a while, but he'll have his turn ;)


	7. Orange Peels pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And apparently when I said 'soon' I meant straightaway. Silly me :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said this would be a two-parter but I'm now leaning more towards three or four-parter, so stay tuned!

Jin, over on his sleeping mat, started to work on his hair, and appeared to be attempting to finger comb the long mane. She was honestly surprised by how much different he looked with his hair down. A very very good different. His face was, as always, smoothed over and devoid of any emotion, but she could tell from the subtle set of his mouth that he was having a difficult time managing his hair. 

“Why don’t you ever take your hair down? Er, normally I mean.” Jin turned his dark eyes to her, and she was struck by how beautiful he looked with his hair all about him, like some pale-skinned, cat-eyed deity sitting there all calm and imperious. She bet that even were she sitting in the fire she wouldn’t feel this hot. 

“I do, sometimes. Other times it is simply unnecessary, and rather a hindrance at that.” 

“Oh.” Fuu could think of nothing else to say, so she let the conversation lapse into silence and instead let the the crackling of the small fire, and the stream’s steady tinkling wash over her as she turned away from the fire. 

But no matter how many times she tried to shut her thoughts off, she was still bombarded with them. Where was Mugen? Why couldn’t she stop thinking about Jin’s lips?! Fuu groaned and rolled over again so she faced the fire and Jin. Jin was tying his hair back in its usual ponytail and seemed oblivious to her struggles. 

“Hey Jin, why don’t you leave it down for tonight? I-I like it.” Jin blinked in surprise and let his hands and the band fall. He looked down at his hands as though they were someone else’s appendages, awaiting another order. 

She watched him in the firelight, soaking him in. Slowly and without really realizing it, she was making her way over to him. She knelt before him and, with trembling fingers, touched his hair. Jin was like a warm, breathing statue under her hand. With her other hand she touched his face. She felt a little floaty all of a sudden, like her body and her mind were disconnected from each other, but it felt really really nice and she didn't know why.

Then her fingers decided to touch his lips, feeling the give of the tender flesh. She brought her face close to his and she could see his eyelids flutter closed as she leaned in ever closer. 

They stared at each other in the firelight, and now not even the sounds of the crackling fire or the burbling stream could penetrate the tiny intimate space around them. And then Jin rose to meet her, one of his hands moving to cup the back of her head and pushing their mouths together. She could smell the orange he’d eaten earlier and the scent of his hair, sweet fragrant oils and fresh water. 

He massaged his lips against hers and she almost squeaked in surprise, but she swallowed down the impulse until it settled low in her belly like the fiercely building ache she could feel, and instead pushed back firmly, wanting to taste him. Hesitantly she licked his bottom lip and he trembled beneath her. 'Mmm, yummy oranges,' she thought dreamily. 

Suddenly, before her mind was even aware she was doing it, she was threading her fingers through his long soft hair, and he had his hands fisted in the material of her kimono pulling her flush against him until she was firmly in his lap. She heard him groan then, either in pleasure or pain she didn’t know, because everything was starting to blur together. The taste of oranges and the wet warmth of his mouth on hers was starting to make her feel even dizzier. 

Everything was spiraling out of control, the ground becoming the sky, sky becoming the sea and the firelight all around them. 

They pulled away panting for breath. Tears pooled in Fuu’s eyes, but she didn’t let go even as Jin relaxed his grip. She shifted slightly in his lap until her legs were around his waist. And then, not wasting another minute, she pulled him in again. 

Everything she’d felt about Jin was gone and in its place this new feeling of want and need that seemed to surge inside her. 

This time, instead of just tasting him, she delved in and he let her, completely surrendering to her. Fuu felt a foreign sort of warmth pool in her stomach at that idea and decided she wanted to more of it. 

She pulled him closer until chest was right against her breasts. He made a small noise in the back of his throat that she felt all the way down to her toes, a trembling quake that made her tingle. She ached for something. She wanted him closer.

She ground her hips against his and she almost bit her tongue at the visceral pleasure of it. Jin pulled her down until he was lying down and she was straddling his waist. This was what she wanted. She ground her hips again and he arched beneath her almost helplessly. His eyes as they looked up at her were glazed with arousal and the softness of his brow, usually so smooth and firm, made his expression look almost worshipful. 

'Oh wow,' she thought, feeling a little awed and more than a little scared. 'I want him to look at me like that and never look away.'

“Jin,” she began with a tremble in her voice she couldn't stop. “ I don’t know what to do.” 

And in one fluid movement Jin was above her removing his hakama and glasses, throwing them carelessly to the side, and looking at her with the most heated, passionate look she had ever seen. He leaned down and kissed her, delving into her mouth with his tongue until he had her arching under him. The he started stripping her until they were both naked and flushed and skin-hungry. Fuu wanted to touch every beautiful, scarred part of him.

She ran her hands over his face, his ears, his neck. She wanted every part of her touching him and it was all about need. 

And then the fear was pushed aside, deep into the corner of brain that would be horrified by her actions right now. And she kissed him, little open mouth kisses starting at the base of his fine slender neck and ending at his right nipple, already hard under tongue. She licked experimentally and he groaned and rocked into her body, his cock wet and hard against her stomach. and he was kissing her so hard she was afraid her lips would be bruised. 

Breaking apart, he brought her hands up above her head to stop her from touching him. 

“I want to touch you, Jin!” Fuu ground out, even as she arched to touch her breasts to him. He put a warm hand on her stomach, succeeding in pushing her down flat, eyes not leaving her face. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust upward to stop the terrible, wonderful ache. He moaned but didn't move to reciprocate.

Instead he began to kiss a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her body ending with her hard nipples. He swirled his tongue around one then the other making the ache worse and worse. She tore one hand loose and put it between their bodies, hoping vainly, desperately, to stop the terrible aching need. She placed her hand over her clit, fingertips at her delicate folds and started rubbing with feverish abandon. 

Jin, noticing her distraction, growled low in his throat and reached down, taking her hand away, only to replace it with his own. He rubbed and sucked at her sensitive clit until she was sobbing and wet and then pressed down and in until she felt as if her world were crashing down, everything rearranging and centering on Jin and his wonderful, elegant fingers.


End file.
